I would do anything for you
by GleeLovesDarren-ox
Summary: When Kurt get's sick and is to stubborn to admit it, Blaine must look after him. Fluffy and lots of klaine loving.  I do not own glee or klaine, as much as it sadens me.
1. Chapter 1

'_**You are amazing you know that?' Kurt rolled his eyes, 'yes Blaine, I do know this. You tell me all the time' he said in a somewhat annoyed tone but with a hint of humour. **_

'_**Well sorry for trying to show my boyfriend that I looooooove him' he drew out. ' My gorgeous, hot, sexy, beautiful boyfriend'. **_

_**Kurt's voice hitched, he wasn't used to those names, Blaine was perfect. Perfect to him and ever so dapper.. Blaine walked towards Kurt and …**_

**Ring Ring.**

Kurt's alarm clock rung out through the room awakening him from his fictional reality. What Kurt didn't realise till his was fully aware of his surroundings was how he felt like he had just been hit by a car, buried alive and then slushied a hundred times.

'Damn it' he cried, swaying on the spot ever so slightly.

'No no no, I have to get to school' he mumbled. Being the determined, stubborn Hummel man he is. Kurt wandered to his cupboard and got out his uniform that he still HADNT learnt to love. He slipped it on and began to walk downstairs until he felt a firm but gentle hand on his back.

'Hey bud, how are you today?' His voice pierced Kurt's ears; his dad was just way to happy today.

'Fine dad, I better be going'.

'You ok kiddo? You don't look to good?' He asked with a concern frown, Kurt wasn't his usual excited self, he looked like hell and no doubt there was a pretty high fever brewing.

'I'm fine dad just stressed. French test today you know'. Burt could instantly tell her was lying. Kurt's favourite subject was French, he was fluent. When he usually had a test he would be excited, tell him proudly how he was going to act the test. Burt stared at him for a few more seconds, glancing over his son one more time before deciding to let it go.

'Ok bud, good luck on that test. I'm sure you'll do great, you're practically French yourself!' He said too excited for Kurt's liking.

'I'm sure dad, cya' He said calm, not trying to add to his headache. He slipped out the door quietly, not even considering breakfast and quickly walked to his car to avoid his dad coming out for another conversation, he just couldn't be dealing with today.

Kurt slipped into the car and put his seat belt on. He could tell today was going to be awful, especially with his current health state. He leaned his head back and could only think of one thing.

Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Kurt could feel the vibration in his pocket, he glanced at the time realising he was late.

Great, could this day get any better? He thought.

The vibration continued, Kurt was beginning to feel frustrated. Pulling into the parking lot, he parked and took out his phone.

'Where are you? You didn't meet for coffee -B'

'Hellllllloooooooooooo?-B'

'Have I done something wrong-B?'

'Ok, Kurt I'm worried. Call me-B'

'Kurt, you're late. You are never late? So can you call me to tell me you're alive-B'

'Love you-B'

Kurt's anger immediately washed out, chuckling at the texts messages. A thing he wished he didn't do as his headache worsened. He didn't want Blaine to see him like this, he would know he was sick. Well not sick, just not myself. Tired. Definitely not sick. Kurt realised he was still late and sitting in his car wasn't helping, he slowly opened his car door and begun to walk to the front entrance. Nauseous and tired, Kurt stumbled into the school, making his way to English Lit. Great, English with a boring slow teacher, not to mention Blaine would be there and ask him a million questions.

Kurt sighed, he just wanted to get under a warm duvet and watch musicals all day. Kurt approached the door and slowly entered, realising the class was messing around while the teacher sat reading a magazine. Typical, he thought. For a strict school, this class was always a 'doss' lesson, as Wes and David called it.

Kurt immediately saw his boyfriend, with his usual gelled back hair. He had a slight frown on his face and was waving for Kurt to come over. Kurt took in a deep breath and wandered over to where his boyfriend was sitting with Nick, Wes and David.

'Hey everyone' Kurt said. Everyone responded a quick hello, but Blaine.

'Thanks for responding to my texts, I thought you got murdered or something' Blaine Snapped.

'Geeze, thanks for your concern' Kurt snapped back, he was even more irritated and tired.

A brief look of hurt came over Blaine's face, which quickly switched to concern. Blaine studied his boyfriend. He didn't look his usual cheery self. Infact, he looked the shadow of himself. Worn out and dare he say it, sick.

'Kurt, are you feeling okay?'

Kurt turned to Blaine, his eyes watering. He really did feel ill, but he didn't want Blaine or anyone else to fuss. He felt like he was going to vomit, but controlled himself. He had to remain calm and get some rest, that's all he needed. He would just excuse himself and rest in the Nurses office.

'Yes Blaine, I am perfectly fine. Now if you would excuse me as I can't stand your annoying fussing' Kurt said with not as much anger as he would have liked. He stood to leave but darkness surrounded him, he felt strong arms around him and the sound of Blaine's voice.

'Kurt '

'Kurt'

'Kurt'


End file.
